Challenge Accepted:The devil wears orange
by Grimm Phoenix244
Summary: Another Challenge accepted. The devil got bored of hell and so he took a vacation to Paradise Island. So according to the Challenger this story is more like Chris Uzumaki's story the fallen. Only difference is that Naruto is Lucifer not Lucifer's twin. I don't own anything!


_Hell._ What a nice place, _No!_ It was not a nice place. Every single day watching poor sinners get tormented and tortured in more ways than one. At first it was fun for _him_ but now, well let's just his had enough.

"Master the next sinner awaits," said a thing that was not pretty to look at. It was female that much was true but it's zombie like facial features say otherwise. It was clad in silver armor, the strongest of its kind considering it was standing in a burning inferno.

 **"What is the reason for my existence,"** he asked the his second in command. Indeed why was he here? It was as if he'd forgotten his purpose.

"Sir I don't quite follow you ," the thing replied. Confusion written all over its face.

 **"T'was Nothing my dear** ," he said as he got up from his thrown and kneeled down before his subordinate who went wide at this action. He then gently grabbed her cheek.

"M-my king you must not," she said as red eyes met brown. "I'm not worthy."

 **"Oh hush up now. Why don't you come with me,"** he spoke as his face got closer to hers. **"To a place were you can be beautiful my dear."** his face was now inches away from hers and she could feel his hot breath tickle her lips.

"W-we...m-my lov-lord?" she nervously asks as she looks into his ruby orbs.

" **Yes we, you have been at my side through thick and thin. You stayed by my side even after we were cast out of Haven,"** he said as he place a soft kiss on her cheek. **"you even lost your beauty just to stay by my side."**

He was right. She was once beautiful but now she lost her form once she fell. "Tell me my king, where is this place you speak of," she pleads.

 **"Well my dear, you just have to follow, like you've always done."** he was right she did follow.

In a burst of pure speed he was gone, already heading for the gates of _Hell. And so the loyal servant followed suit._ Not even bothering to look around the burning souls of sinners.

In an instant he was already at the gates having passed passed through the seven levels of _Hell._ **"Now if I could just break down this doors..."** he mutters.

"I don't think so Naruto..." a voice said from behind him.

The king of Hell sighed, knowing full well who it was. **"Well now if it isn't my duck ass brother,"** he says without turning around. His eyes focused on the giant red Gates before him. **"I'm leaving this literal** _ **Hel**_ l **hole."** he begins to take small steps toward the gates only for a great pain to Flare in his chest. Looking down he saw a fist engulfed in blue lightening sticking out of his chest. **"Ouch..."**

 **"** I'm not letting you leave Naruto, hell needs a king." the attacker said but his widened when Lucifer dispersed in a burst of speed appeared behind him with a blue spinning Orb in his right hand.

 **"Really now you and what army?"** he then proceed to smash the orb into his 'brother's back, sending him flying and crashing into the gates. The force of impact denting the gates. Lucifer stared for a while before a smirk crossed his face. _This gives me an idea_. A white light engulfed him and once it was gone gold armor covered his form ( **A/N. Think Gilgamesh's golden armor from fate/stay night).** The attacker groaned in pain from his position on the gate.

 **"Cheer up brother, you are going to help me destroy the gates of hell."** the king of hell then stretched out his hand.

 _ **"Cero,"**_ he mutters as a pure black beem with a red out line shoots out of his hand straight towards his would be attacker.

Moments later...

The gates were destroyed. He was now free.

Lucifer had a blank look on his face as he stared at the women holding spears in front of him. Just when things were looking up. And just were the hell was his body guard huh? **"I come in peace,"** he says with a charming smile. This had the desired effect because all the women blushed.

"S-silence you dog," one angrily sneers at him.

 **"Oh, I like my women angry,"** Lucifer says with a smirk.

"Y-you do."

 **"Yes, now why don't you come closer,"** the amazon complies and steps forward. **"Don't worry I won't bit, unless you want me to**." the woman steps even closer now just a mere two inches away from him.

 **"Now be a dear, and take me to your leader."**

The female with a blush on her face nods. "T-this way," she said as she holds his gloved hand. But before they could go any where, a golden light spread out blinding all but one. Once the light died down the goddess Athena was standing in their presence a frown on her beautiful face.

Lucifer's eye's widen before he gave a smile. Ignoring the kneeling Amazons, he slowly walked towards the goddess.

The goddess of wisdom couldn't help but frown, she and the others had sensed a great power surge on paradise island. And so she was here to investigate the cause of this.

 **"Hello, my name is Lucifer,"** he said as he was now infront of her. As an act of intimidation the goddess flared her power making the ground shake. At this the king of hell raised an eye brow, he too then flared his power. The air itself became dense, the ground shock even harder and the female warriors around them could not breath. The two stared at each other for what seemed like ages before Athena fell to her knees, breathing hard. **"How rude of you, is this how you treat guests. I'm very disappointed. "**

Athena was shocked, this being before her...was an ancient. One of the first beings to be created. A plan quickly formed in her mind, hades was to attack paradise island and by her father's order he is not to be stopped. But now a new player Has entered the game, a powerful one at that. Maybe if she could use him...

"Forgive my rudeness my island is about to be attacked and I assumed you were an enemy. My name is Athena goddess of wisdom, war-" Athena began but was interrupted by an explosion going off in area. Gaining herself she looked around the smoke and dust covered area. She then stood, it seems that all this time she was on her knees.

"Athena! What are you doing here, you are not to interfere," a deep voice rang through the area. "Oh my brother will be so disappointed."

" _Hades!_ What have you done you've killed them all," she sneers as she brings forth her golden armor and a spear of bronze. "I _shall make you_ _ **FADE**_!"

"Oh but dear niece, you are not to interfere," Hades said smugly. At. This Athena gritted her teeth, damn it he was right! Unless she wished punishment on paradise island. She quickly put down her spear. This was a losing fight. "W-what... _YOU! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"_

Hades was now pointing a shaking finger at her. This action surprised the goddess, as far as she knew hades feared nothing. Was it her? Yeah right as if. Then she heard _his voice_.

 **"Oh my, if isn't my old friend Hades,"** Lucifer said from besides Athena. His usual charming smile on his face. The goddess's eyes went wide. _Was he standing there the entire time? No he must have arrived this instant. But I could not sense him!_

Schooling himself Hades took in a calming breath. "W-what are you doing here friend," he asks calmly but deep inside he was nervous. _Why? Damn it why him?!_ Hades remembered that fateful day when he went and challenged Lucifer to a fight. Why? Simple, he heard there was another who called Himself the lord of the underworld. That fight ended in in three minutes.

" _ **We**_ **are not friends corpse breath.l**

"I understand Lord Lucifer but still what are you doing here?" Hades asks.

 **"It's simple really, I'm now the owner of this island and all its inhabitants. And so if you wish to take this place you have to go through me or better yet I go through** _ **you**_ **. And trust me Hades you do not want me to go through you."** the king of demons said. His smile now gone and a frown married his handsome face.

Before Hades could reply a voice came from behind him.

"Oi uncle what's taking you so long is that sister of mine giving ya trouble," the owner of the voice says as he steps into the clearing. The god of war made himself known. Standing before him and his uncle was some blonde guy and his sister who's too much of a pussy to take in a dick. "Who the hell is _that idiot."_

Bad move. Very bad move. Before Hades could utter an apology, a heavy pressure came crushing down on the both.

Lucifer was _pissed_ how dare these...these _**mongrels**_ call him an idiot. Him the king of hell an idiot. His the fuck mothering king of hell damn it! So the battle that would be told for centuries among the occupants of paradise island begun.

 **"SHINRA TENSEI!"**

 _ **Thousands of years later-**_

Metropolis, the city of tomorrow. Looking over the great city is a boy around thirteen with brown hair cut like a bowl. The boy had on a pair of orange tint goggles and was clad in a green body suit with orange leg warmers. Not to forget he wore a pair of orange briefs on the outside ( **A/N think rock Lee)**. He called himself the great **Green** beast of Metropolis. He was currently standing on top a building, his hands on hips doing a super hero pose.

Naruto Uzumaki was an orphan that no one wanted, why? He had no idea. Just like most the parent less children he lived in an orphanage but that was until a priest visited the orphanage. As soon as the old man saw Naruto, he tried to stab him with a wooden stake like he was some blood sucking vampire. He'd defiantly know if he was a vampire. Right?

"Man climbing up this building took a while but it was worth it" he says with a shit eating grin. Naruto had recently taken up the role of a super hero when he discovered he was a meta human. With no one to guide him, Naruto on a few occasions royally screwed up. Thas he earned himself a reputation as the worst Super hero in the world.He was pretty much the laughing stock of everyone. Naruto would usually and unintentionally mess up another hero's work.

"Hello their beast," came the voice of the man Naruto aspired to be. The man of steel himself, Superman. "You. Know it's dangerous up here."

 _Okay Naruto your idol is standing or more like floating in front of you so act cool!_ "H-hey...there Mr Superman sir!" _really Naruto Mr superman sir!_

The man of steel shock his head and smiled in amusement at the boy. He really didn't see why the others found the kid annoying. "How about I get you off the building before you fall off hmm?" he asked with a friendly smile. Naruto gave a smile of his own.

Before he could answer an explosion was heard down below. Grabbing both attention.

Superman then used his super vision. _Metalo is at it again_. "Kid how about you stay here and let me handle it," before Naruto could disagree Superman was already gone.

"Damn it! Now now how am I supposed to get off this building!"

After what felt like hours of climbing down stairs Naruto finally made it out. _Hope I'm not late for the action!_ Naruto the proceeds to open the two glass doors. And behold the sight that greeted him. Metallo was beating the crap out of Superman thanks to his glowing green rock. A bit far away from them was a knocked out Supergirl and taking cover behind a car was Lois Lane and her trusty camera guy Jimmy...something. Without thinking Naruto run into the chaos.

"This is Lois Lane reporting, not to long ago Metallo attacked down town Metropolis. Not too long Supergirl showed up and after an exchange of blows Metallo managed to get the upper hand, knocking out Supergirl. He was about to continue his rampage but luckily Superman come in," Lois Lane said as she watched the fight a little to close for comfort. "But it seems Metallo got an upgrade and now has the upper hand."

"Look it's sir mess up a lot," jimmy said as pointed his Camera at a Naruto who was having trouble carry Supergirl. "Does that guy give up, I mean not to be rude but he'll only get in the way."

Lois Lane just kept quite. She didn't know what to think about the boy. Sure he was annoying but she had to admit it took some balls to do what the kid's done. Though he screwed all his missions and got his Ass handed to him by every villain out there. Not to forget his weird crush on her. He'd always call her pretty lady. "I can't help but think you're right."

Naruto grunted as he slowly dragged Supergirl to safety that was until he was hit with a green laser in the back sending him flying, letting go of Supergirl. "Oh great, the little wanna be is here this should be fun." Metallo who had his smoking free hand out pointing at Naruto. Dropping Superman like a suck of potatoes Metallo slowly made his way towards Naruto. "Ya know brat you annoying as hell!"

Naruto looked on in fear as the cyborg came towards him. He tried to run but he just tripped and fell. "P-please don't hurt me!"

"Hehehe that's what you said last time I beat the crap out of ya. Which now that I think about...how are you still alive. Nah no matter guess I just have to hit a little harder," Metallo said as he gave a smirk before cracking his metal knuckles. What followed next was a beat down of the century.

Lois Lane winced as she heard the screams of the boy. Jimmy just kept quite. Superman was trying his best to crawl to Metallo.

"M-Metallo Stop this!" Metallo stopped his brutal assault on Naruto once he heard Superman. "J-just let the kid go!"

Metallo looked at a pleading Superman then back at bleeding Naruto. A smirk made its way onto his metalic face. Roughly grabbing Naruto by his hair Metallo began dragging Naruto towards Superman. "Lois Lane!" he called out. "I know you're here somewhere, hope you're taking this."

He then went inn front of superman, and raised Naruto in the air. Naruto was too weak to fight back and so he just...stood there? Bleeding, spotting a black eye, broken arm, cracked ribs and a broken leg. His face...well it was...broken beyond repair. "Superman I want you to feel the sting of failing. As for you little man," Metallo said as he guetured to Naruto, who groaned in response. "It was fun while it lasted." Metallo the proceed to shove his hand into Narutos back.

"AAAAAAHHHAHHHHH!" Naruto scream as the metal. Hand passed through him it was now sticking through his chest. Holding his beating heart. Naruto' screaming soon stopped and his eyes went dull.

"T-this...is Lois L-Lane reporting, the green beast of Metropolis is dead." she sobbed out. She was now in tears as she stared at the gruesome sight. Jimmy just stayed silent, sure he made fun of the kid and found him annoying but still. _What a way to go_...

"And to make sure you don't come back..." Metallo then proceed to rip off Naruto's head, randomly throwing it and the body away. "Now to move on to the little lady..." he then took out the green rock on his chest and broke it into two. He then put back one half of the rock into his chest and he throw the other next to Superman. "Now stay right here."

The body and head Metallo had randomly thrown so happened to land right next the car Lois and Jimmy were hiding behind. Lois quickly went to the head and picked it up. She then cried as she hugged his head to her chest. He was so young. Why did he have to be a hero. If someone had stepped up and maybe taken him under their wing, taught him a few things then maybe, just maybe he would have been better at this. But instead they made fun of him, calling the worst hero ever. "H-he j-just w-wanted...to..help...s-save people!" she sobbed out, not noticing the person behind her.

"Indeed it was," a female voice said from behind her. Jimmy let out frightened yell at the woman appearing out of no where. Lois didn't really notice and just continued to cry a river. "It a shame really, after all he did you are the only one who morns him. Humans what a pathetic species you are." the woman then kneeled down before Lois and gently took the head from. Lois being too shocked to do anything did nothing. The woman stood up and slowly made her way to the body that wasn't to far away.

"Hey who the fuck are you!" Metallo yelled out. He was currently holding supergirl by her neck. The woman didn't even pay mind to him and kneeled down next the body of the boy he brutally killed. "Don't ignore me ya bitch!" the. Woman seemed to not even register his words as she muttered words that no one understood. Before he knew the was blinding light that...blinded everyone for a moment. When light died down the woman was still there but the body and head of Naruto was gone. Instead in its place was a human skeleton, well at least it looked human. The skeleton slowly began to raise in air. And to eveyone shock and disgust, the flesh, began to grow on it.

Lois lane watched with wide eyes as the skeleton before her began to regenerate it's flesh. Organs muscles, everything a human was supposed to have in their bodies grow back. And in less than two minutes what was once a skeleton was now a complete human. To Lois this person standing before her is a tall and dignified young man with golden spiky hair standing up like a blazing flame. He has a handsome face with three whisker marks on each of his cheeks, his eyes a crimson like blood are visibly not those of a human and give off a mysterious radiance that would make one wither if they looked at them. She found her self blushing as gazed upon his well toned, lean but muscular body. Lois's gaze went south but sadly before she could see his 'tool' his body was suddenly enveloped in a poof of smoke.

Once the smoke cleared the blonde man was now wearing an orange shirt, black pants with white shoes. The man seemed to take in his surrounding, he then took a deep breath.

"FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCkKKKKKKK THAT HURT!" he yelled out. He was now breathing heavily as he frantically looked around.

"My king calm down," the woman muttered as kneeled one knee.

"W-who are you?" he asked as he looked around. His eyes then land on Lois Lane. "Oh hey pretty Lady!" he flashed Lois a foxy smile which made her blush.

"I'm you second in command my lord," she said. "D-do you not remember me?"

"R-remember you?" he asked. _"Yes we, you have been at my side through thick and thin."_ that is when he remembered. "Hinata..."

"You remember!" the now named Hinata beamed with joy.

His head flared with pain as he received memories from the past...his past. Like a long ass movie they played. None stop. He grabbed his head gritted his teeth in pain as the last memory finally end. He died. That _**mongrel**_ dared to do that to him, Him! He was back. "Hinata get up," he said calmly as he cracked his neck. Lucifer was back. The woman compiled as she quickly got to her feet. Lucifer then turned his attention to his killer.

Metallo actually took a step back as the blonde glared at him. Just who the fuck is he? What the hell is going on? The man finally spoke. "You would do well to put her down," he said as he walked towards Metallo at a slow pace.

"W-who are you!?" Metallo yelled out. As his grip on Supergirl tightened. "And what if don't huh!?"

Lucifer just sighed to himself. _"Mongrel."_ he thought as he stopped a bit away from the cyborg. With a snap of his fingers his golden armor was now on his frame. _"Okay time to finish this mongrel, I haven't had pussy in ages!"_ Lucifer out stretched his hand as a red and black ball of energy formed. In a burst of speed he appeared right in front of Metallo. He then slammed the red/black orb into Metallo's torso, sending him flying in the process letting kara go but luckily Lucifer was fast enough to catch her. He gently laid her down as she groaned in pain.

Kara slowly opened her eyes as the effects that damned green piece of shit wore off. Now imagine her surprise when the first thing she sees is a really handsome blond smiling at her. "Hey there," he said and Kara actually blushed at her fellow blonde. "Just sit tight okay?" kara nodded at him as the man stood up

Lucifer disappeared and appear in front Superman. He quickly spotted the chuck of kryptonite next to the man of steel. Lucifer grabbed and proceed to throw it as hard as he could. The little green rock got a free ride to the sun. "Come on body let's go," he said as he helped the groaning superman up. "You going to be okay?"

"Yeah just let me sock up the sun," Superman replied as he felt some of his strength return. "T-thanks for the save." he said.

"No problem, after all you've saved my ass more time than I could count." the blonde man said as he smiled at Superman. The man of still seemed confused at what the man was saying. Saving him? Superman began to recall what happened today.

 _"I remember Green being killed, then that woman over there appeared. She then said something to his body before that blinding light. Then the skeleton form-"_ Kal's eyes widened when he realized who the man before him was? "Green?"

"That's me or was me. Not really sure..." Lucifer said as he thought things through. Come to think of it how the hell did even end up a kid. He then gently let Superman go, the man of steel gave a nod as he managed to walk on his own. Suddenly Lucifer was punched in the face sending him flying. Upon seeing the one responsible Superman's eyes widened.

"D-diana why did you do that!?" said woman just gave him an angry glare before she took off towards Lucifer.

A few members of the justice League had finally appeared. Flash, Green Lantern, Batman.

"Superman!" Flash said as he appeared besides the Man of steel. "You okay, we saw what happened."

"I'm good, what the hell is Diana doing!?"

"She knows him," came the voice of Batman who calmly walked towards them. Green Lantern and Hawkgirl were taking care of Supergirl. "His an old friend of hers."

A loud crush was heard and Lucifer fell right in front of them. The blonde groaned as he stood up. "N-now Diana why don't we just calmly talk about this!" he nervously said as he put his hands up.

"Talk about this...TALK ABOUT THIS!" Wonder woman yelled out as she landed infront of him. "YOU LEFT ME!" she then run at him with her sword raised up. Lucifer sighed as he dodged her blade. "You left me!"

"I'm sorry it was a mutter of utmost importance!"

"You should've let me come!"

"Diana don't say stuff like that out loud. People might take it the wrong way!" Lucifer said as he gave a charming smile. Let's talk about this..."

Diana stopped her assault on him. "Don't you dare Lucy I know you, that charming smile won't work on me!" she declared.

"Really now?" Lucifer asked as he took a step closer towards Wonder woman.

"Y-yes.."

"Are you sure?" he was getting closer now.

"P-positive!"

"Really a bad at telling lies Diana," once he was close enough he hugged her. "I missed you to." upon hearing those words Diana cried into his arms. Oh how much she missed him. "Now is there anywhere we can talk in private?"

A few hours later Lucifer found himself in an interrogation cell being Questioned by the hero named Question. How did he know this? Simple through Naruto's memories. Sure Question was good at his job, but Lucifer was something else.

"Tell me again who you are and were is Naruto Uzumaki?" Question asked calmly. Again all he received was a smile. "Do I have to get physical!"

Lucifer could hold it anymore, he laughed. Why? Simple, this guy was trying to out master the master. Finally he spoke for the first time since arriving. "Yes, if you must," he said as he gave a smirk. His Armor was still on. "But I must warn you, the former king of hell is not gay..." he then turned to the giant glass. He then got up and made his way towards the glass. "I haven't felt the of a woman in a long time so...bye!" before he could leave a he felt a firm hand hold him.

"Wait!" it was Diana. How did she even get in. The door was open the whole time? Somethings off, he would have no should have sensed her come in. "You didn't sense me did you?" she asked.

"No," he answered.

"We can help you," as soon as she said that Batman silently entered the room. Thinking things through Lucifer nodded. Soon he was back in his seat, as Question and Batman began their interrogation.

"Who are you?"

"My Name is Lucifer Morningstar former king of hell, and rightful owner of Paradise island at your service!" Lucifer said with smile. Question and Batman glanced at each other before finally Batman spoke.

"Where is Naruto Uzumaki?" he asked.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki!"

"What happened for you turn into a thirteen year old?" Question asked.

"I don't know," Lucifer muttered as smile turned frown. "But I intended to find out."

"How powerful are you?"

"None of your business."

"Now that you're back what do you intend to do?" Batman asked as his eyes Narrowed.

"Who knows." Lucifer shrugged.

"That's not an answer, I want to know weather you're evil or on the good side?" Question questioned. The blonde just gave him a blank look.

"Did you just ask the devil if he was good?"

"Damn it, just answer the question!" Diana who was still in the room demanded.

"J-just a few things." Lucifer looked a bit frightened, which did not go unnoticed by the two detectives. Diana huff and made her way to the door. Question nodded to Batman who gave a small nod in return. Batman soon followed after Wonder woman.

Once outside the interrogation Batman grabbed Diana's Arm. "We need to talk." he said.

"We have nothing to talk about!" she snapped as he let go of her.

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"That's none of your business!" she stormed off leaving.

"What was that all about?"

"I think know why," Question said as he closed the door behind him. Question had found a way to make Lucifer talk. How? Simple by telling him Diana will come back. "At first I thought it was because she hit before. But then I found out the truth."

"What happened?"

"The night he left, he took Diana's Virginity and not just hers. His afried to go back to Paradise Island because of that."

 _CHALLENGE ACCEPTED BITCH!_


End file.
